Two Booths in a Room
by CiCi9024
Summary: What would happen if Booth had a half sister that he never told Bones about. Set after Change in the Game
1. Chapter 1

**Two Booths in the Room**

What happens when Booth's half sister (the one he has never mentioned to anyone) shows up to work at the Jeffersonian. Takes place during the hiatus of season 6 and season 7.

Brennan stepped into the shower letting the hot water beat down on her tired body. She and Booth had just finished up a tough case and Bones being 3 months pregnant was starting to make even easy cases tiring. Bones had gone home to get some rest while Booth stayed back in his office filling out paper for the case they had just finished. It was still early in the day, barely 2:00 PM. Brennan had figured that after her shower she could sneak back over to work and get some of her own work done while she could.

After getting ready she got in her car and drove the short distance to The Jeffersonian. When she walked in she went straight to her office and never noticed that Cam was talking to a woman who shared the same warm familiar brown eyes as someone that was very close to Brennan. Brennan went into her office and left the door open as she turned on her computer.

"Did you see her yet?" Angela asked as she hurriedly walked into Bones' office.

"Angie, I told you already Booth and I have decided to not know the baby's sex until the day it is born and the fact that you are calling the baby a girl shows me that you would prefer that I have a girl." Bones said.

"OK… I'll take that to mean no. Cam hired a new assistant for you. She would be full time that way you wouldn't have to worry about going through a list of students and not finding the right fit for you."

"How do you know that the woman Cam hired won't be a good fit… I have yet to meet her and I would prefer if we met so that I could check her credentials." Bones said standing up and walking past Angela.

"Oh… this should be good." Angela mumbled as she followed Bones out into the main forensics floor in search of Cam.

"Cam! Why didn't you tell me you were hiring a full time assistant? I would have liked to properly check her credentials. I highly doubt that you could pick someone that I would find helpful." Brennan said when she found Cam talking to the same woman that she had not noticed earlier. The woman turned around and was listening to Bones. "She does not look as though she is a competent anthropologist nor does she look as though she would make a good assistant. However… have we met before because your zygomatic bones look very familiar along with your brow. Maybe you have been to one of my seminars."

"No Dr. Brennan… I can't say I have but I would really love to sometime." The new assistant said.

"BONES! There you are! I thought I told you to go… home… and… SARAH? Is that you?" Booth boomed from the direction of Bones' office.

"SEELEY? I didn't think you worked at the Jeffersonian. Jared told me you worked in the FBI!" The new assistant said taking a few steps toward Booth and embracing him in a hug.

"I do work for the FBI but I also work with these squints. What are you even doing here? Last I heard you had taken off to Florida to go to college." Booth said staring at the woman.

"I did… but I got in touch with Jared a few weeks ago finally. He said you were in DC and I told him I was headed this way in search of a job. He offered to help me out and here I am."

"Wait… you got a job here? At the Jeffersonian? Doing what?"

"I hired her as Dr. Brennan's new assistant." Cam piped in. "Her credentials are amazing and I couldn't pass her up. Dr. Brennan… this is why I knew you didn't need to interview Sarah. She is an amazing doctor of anthropology and she is Booth's kid sister and I knew that would be enough for you." Cam said knowing that Brennan would do anything for Booth and the people he loved.

"OK well Cam… I will trust your judgment." Brennan said. She then turned on her heal and walked back to her office.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you didn't tell her you had a younger sister." Angela said. Booth turned and went off after Bones.

"I probably should have called Seeley, but I kinda figured that Jared would let him know."

Booth walked into Bones' office to find her glaring at her computer.

"Bones… I'm sorry."

"Booth what are you sorry for? You felt you didn't have to let me know about your sister… ok." Bones said never looking up.

"No but I should have told you. And I don't really know why I didn't. I'm not ashamed of her or anything… I mean I guess I used to be but I grew up and I guess I never really thought about her." Booth said. Bones looked up at him.

"What do you mean you USED to be ashamed of her? I don't know what that means." Bones said.

"Sarah isn't my full sister. She is my half sister. On one of my father's drinking binges he went down to a bar just down from us and had a one night stand with Sarah's mom. He never knew that she was pregnant until she showed up one day when Sarah was 4 and said she was in some trouble and had to bring her somewhere. A week later my dad left and my mom was stuck raising the three of us. I always hated Sarah because in my eyes I felt she was the reason my dad left. Ya know… I was just about a teenager and it was an odd age. I never brought her up because according to my mom the minute Sarah graduated she was gone and I figured that she would stay gone. I tracked her down to the University of Florida and made Jarred look in on her every now and then." Booth said. Bones was looking at him with a look of thoughtfulness.

"Booth you know it can't be a child's fault who their parents are and how they came to be." Bones said.

"I know that now Bones but when I was younger I never looked at it that way." Booth said.

"I must be honest with you Booth. I am very angry that you never told me about your sister even if you did dislike her and her mother." Bones said. "I understand that there are mixed feelings about her but that doesn't mean that you couldn't have told me at least."

Both Bones and Booth looked up when they heard a knock at Bones' office door.

It was Sarah.

"I'm sorry for interrupting… Seeley, can I speak with Dr. Brennan alone?" Sarah asked.

"Uh… yeah of course. Bones I'll check in on you in a bit." Booth said before eyeing his sister and walking out of the office.

"Dr. Brennan, I never meant to cause any trouble… I had no idea that you and Seeley were partners. Jared failed to mention that taking the forensic anthropologist assistant job would mean that I'd be working with people that Seeley comes in contact with everyday." Sarah said sitting down across form Bones.

"Dr. Booth, you don't have to apologize even though you coming here has caused some stress between Booth and I but you were not aware that he was here so that cannot be your fault." Bones said.

"I guess we are on the same boat…" Sarah said.

"We are not on a boat;" Brennan interrupted "we are in the Jeffersonian lab. But you didn't mean literally did you?" Brennan smiled at the younger woman.

"No, Dr. Brennan I didn't mean literal. I just meant that he didn't tell you he had a sister just like when Jared mentioned the job here he never mentioned that Seeley worked side by side with you." Sarah said.

"Well, it's too late to worry about it now so let's get to work. I'll give you the tour of the lab. I have some time before I need to get started on some work I came back to do. You can help with that." Brennan stood up and walked out of her office. Sarah followed.

Outside of the office Booth was standing waiting on the two women.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"It went well but I find that I am still slightly angry with you therefore I don't want to see you at this moment so will you please go and I will call you when I'm done here and we can go eat." Bones said.

"Ok… ok." Booth said leaning into kiss Brennan but she pulled away.

"Booth, I'm angry with you which means you can not kiss me."

"Who made that a rule… Bones that's not a rule."

"It is a rule. I just made it. Goodbye." Bones said as she turned on her heal and walked away.

Sarah stood glancing between her brother and her new boss. She then turned apprehensively and followed Bones.

Bones took Sarah around the entire Jeffersonian forensic lab. She introduced her to the "Bone room", they went by Hodgins' lab, they even went by to see Cam's lab. After that Bones went up onto the platform to begin looking at a few bones that had been sent in earlier in the day while she and Booth were working on the case. There were 3 bones; 2 ribs and a vertabrae.

"Sarah, look at these bones and tell me what you see." Bones said.

"Well there is a great amount of bruising on the two ribs which shows that the person had some sort of blount force trama to the left side of their body that only managed to bruise these two ribs but not break them. However it looks like these two ribs did not take the full force of the hit. Notice how this one is darker than the other one which more than likely means that the two ribs directly under these two are both broken." Sarah was talking herself through the process.

"Really great work Sarah. Do you believe that the hit could have been fatal?"

"Not likely… the bruising is dark but not too dark which means that even though this was an extrmely hard hit there is no way that it killed anyone." Sarah said.

"Welcome to the staff Dr. Booth." Bones said. The words felt very foreign to her as she said them.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan." Sarah said as she took her glove off and shook Bones' hand.

"Would you like to come have dinner with Booth and I? I'd greatly appreciate it if you did."

"I would love to."

REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED! First Bones story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Booths in a Room Chapter 2**

After the two Booth siblings and Bones got done eating it was time for them to go their separate ways.

"Thank you two so much for dinner. I honestly had a really good time." Sarah said.

"Where are you staying while you look for a place to live?" Booth asked wanting to make sure that his sister was taken care of.

"I got a hotel room just for a little while." Sarah answered. "It's about two blocks down from here."

"You should stay with me at my house. I have a very large house with a lot of rooms." Bones said.

"Oh no, no I couldn't put you out like that. I would be more than happy to stay in a hotel room. If I stayed with you I would just feel like I was bothering you and I don't want to do that." Sarah said. "Besides, I feel like you two need to sorta work out some stuff that I caused and again I would just be in the way."

"Well you are staying in one of my spare bedrooms and that's that…" Bones said. "I'm trying to be more authoritative… how was that?" Bones smiled at Booth who laughed at her.

"It was perfect. Sarah, Bones is right you can stay with her." Booth said.

"Ok ok, only since you all insist… it's kinda hard to say no and go through with it." Sarah said. She smiled at the pair. And then followed the pair to Bone's house.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Bones arrived at the Jeffersonian. She wore black slacks with a light pink collared shirt. She entered her office and sat down and began going through the files on her desk. She was tired. After she and the Booths got done eating supper Seeley went to his own apartment sensing that Brennan was still upset about him not telling her about Sarah. He felt that she needed her own space to think. Booth hated himself for not telling her the whole truth about his family but he felt that there had never been a real reason to let her know about his half sister. After 5 minutes into her work Angela came bouncing in.

"So how was it? Is she all 'Boothy'?" Angela asked.

"If by that you mean to ask that she acts like Booth then the answer is no. She is obviously entirely her own person and is surprisingly more open minded however she seemed more logical about things than Booth is." Brennan said. Angela smiled at her. "Actually, she reminds me of you Ange… she is sort of free spirited."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Oh, yes of course."

"Is she here yet? I'd like to talk to her more ya know… get to know this new booth." Angela said.

"She wasn't at my house when I left… she may have possibly ran some errands this morning before she had to come into work." Brennan said.

"So, I'm assuming you and Booth talked about this?"

"What about this case? No, I've only been here around 10 minutes so as of right now we have we do not have a case." Brennan answered looking confused at Angela.

"Uh, no Sweetie I meant did you guys talk about him not telling you about Sarah. I mean it must have been upsetting that he didn't tell you."

"No we didn't… he didn't want to when Sarah was around. And besides he doesn't have to tell me everything. Booth is a private person." Brennan couldn't decide. She was still very hurt by Booth being so secretive.

As if on cue, Sarah came walking into Brennan's office.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan." Sarah said. She was wearing Khaki slacks and a white top. Her long brown hair was up in a loose pony tail.

"Hello Sarah." Brennan answered just barely looking up from her work.

"Hi… you must be Angela? I'm Sarah Booth."

"Hi Sarah, nice to meet you." Angela said. The two women shook hands.

"So, Dr. Bren… do we have a case today?" Sarah asked checking her watch.

"Oh no, not yet. Maybe you could make yourself useful by going to the bones room and categorizing the bones that are out on the examination table." Brennan answered.

"Ok! Sounds great and I will get right on that. Just, uh… nevermind." Sarah turned on her heals and walked out of the office towards the bones room.

"Well ok then… I will catch up with you later Brenn… I'm going to go talk to new Booth."

"Ok Ange." Brennan said still concentrating hard on the files she was going through. But as soon as Angela left she was back with Hodgins dragging her behind him.

"Please tell me why no one told me?" Hodgins asked quickly.

"Told you what?" Brennan looked up confused.

"He wants to know why we didn't tell him about Booth's sister working here now." Angela said pulling her arm out of Hodgins' grasp.

"Half sister and you weren't here yesterday which means that you were not told about her arrival. But you should not be alarmed Hodgins… I myself did not know about Sarah until yesterday therefore you are as well informed as everyone else now."

"He didn't tell you? I knew Booth was a private guy but you two are…" Hodgins stopped. He didn't know what to call the pair. They were partners, of course. They were having a baby now, yes. But were they more? Were they a couple? Hodgins didn't go any further. He didn't have to even look at Bones to know that she was looking at him with a look of confusion. "Either way… I'll have you both know she smells like the beach."

"I don't know what that means." If bones wasn't staring at him with a look of confusion before she sure was now.

"Sweetie, the perfume she wears smells like coconuts and pineapples and oranges." Angela said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"I hadn't noticed. Is it a bad smell Dr. Hodgins. Do you not approve because I can tell her not to wear it around you any-"

"NO! I mean… no, no that would be too much trouble." Hodgins said. Bones, again, looked at him with confusion but Angela look at him in disbelief and then swatted him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"For saying that Sarah smells good." Angela said before turning on her heal and walking out of Brennan's office.

Hodgins stood staring at a bewildered Bones before he too turned quickly and walked out of the office following Angela. Brennan shook her head then attempted to go back to the files she was going through but she was interrupted again. This time it was her own thoughts to keep her away from her work. Was she being too hard on Booth? Did he mean well all along by not telling her about Sarah? Why had he kept his sister a secret from her this whole time? Would he have ever told her? Was she wrong to be this mad at him about it? To the last question he knew what the answer was.

"_No"_ she told herself. She knew that even though to her it was wrong to keep something like that from a person you are supposed to be close with. She was mad at him but she knew she couldn't be mad at him for the rest of her life.

"Bones?" As if he knew she was thinking of him, Booth knocked at her office door.

"Booth… I was just thinking of you." Bones said as a matter of factly.

Booth smiled. "Yeah? And what were you thinking?"

"About how mad I am at you but I finally realized that I can't stay mad at you for forever. I have to eventually forgive you." Bones said finally looking at Booth without anger in her eyes.

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Booth smiled at Bones.

"I've decided after much thought that I can not stay angry at you forever." Bones said. She smiled back at Booth.

"Alright! I've got my Bones back." Booth leaned over Bones' desk and gave her a peck on the lips. "So… what are you up to? Anything good?"

"I'm actually trying to finish up these files but I am having a very hard time concentrating." Bones said. She tapped on the folder with her pen. Booth could tell that her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Bones can I take you to lunch later?" Booth asked hoping that he could get her out of the office long enough that she began to think of something else… anything else.

"Of course Booth… we always go to lunch at the diner." Bones said matter of factly barely glancing at Booth.

"Perfect… I'll meet you here at 1:00 ok?"

"Ok Booth."

Booth stood to leave her office but he stopped short and looked back at her.

"Hey Bones?" He waited for her to look up. "I love you."

Bones gave Booth a wide grin. "I love you too, Booth." She smiled again then went back to her work.

Booth walked out of Bones' office and saw his sister down the hall in the "Bones Room" categorizing the bones that were spread out all over the table. He knew he had to talk to her soon but he felt that he needed to take it one woman in his life at a time. He would deal with Sarah after he dealt with Bones later at lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Booths in a Room Chapter 3**

That night, Booth walked into the Jeffersonian. It was pushing 7:00 P.M. He had finally gotten to talk to Bones. He had finally gotten her to see that it wasn't that he was trying to keep it from her on purpose. He really had felt that there was no reason to alarm her because in his eyes Sarah would never have been an issue. Bones had finally given into him and agreed that he was right in choosing to not tell her about Sarah.

Booth noticed that Sarah and Bones were up on the platform finishing up the bones that Sarah had been working through earlier. They were laughing about something but Booth couldn't make out what it could be. He finally got close enough and pulled out his Jeffersonian Badge and swiped it quickly through the sensor. He then slowly walked up the stairs to the platform as both Sarah and Bones looked up at him. He knew that Bones was looking at him with a mixture of wondering why he was here so early (she obviously didn't know how late it was) and one of love. Sarah's face, on the other hand, he couldn't read. This puzzled him. Usually he could read people well.

"Hi Booth… why are you here so early?" Booth had been right. Bones was oblivious to the time.

"Bones… it's 7:00 P.M. Have you even eaten anything today?" Booth knew Bones all too well. She could go for a whole day and not even realize she was hungry if she was working on her "Bones stuff". He needed to keep a closer eye on her so she would eat. She wasn't just feeding herself anymore.

"Booth, of course… you and I ate lunch at 1:00. You should work on your memory skills Booth. It seems that with age your memory had deteriorated." Bones said looking at him puzzled then back at the bones that she and Sarah were hunched over.

"Bones, come on, you can come back to old Jack here tomorrow."

"Booth this is not Dr. Hodgins, obviously, it is a skeleton-" She stopped herself… she knew the look he was giving her. "You didn't actually mean Hodgins did you?"

"No, I meant Jack, you know… from the movie Nightmare Before Christmas? He's a skeleton?" Booth knew he was getting nowhere. Sarah smiled at the pair. "Now can we go eat? I am starving to death!"

"Ok ok… we will go eat. Just let Dr. Booth and I put these bones away for the night then we will head out. Sarah, where would you like to eat?" Bones said putting a few bones into the container where they came from.

"Actually, Dr. Brennan… you can go on with Seeley and I'll just meet you at your place… I'm not very hungry and I figured I can finish up here tonight." Sarah said glancing over at Booth as she spoke.

"But Sarah, you haven't eaten all day. You must be hungry at this hour." Bones said oblivious to the hint that Sarah wasn't ready to be around her brother any more than she had to. She had already eaten supper with them the night before and she did not plan on doing it a second night in a row.

"I'm really fine. I'm not hungry and if I get hungry I'll order a pizza or something… no big deal. You guys go and eat. And I will go to Brennan's place after I finish up here and go to bed."

Booth could tell that his sister was lying but let it go because he too did not feel like spending too much time with her at one time. He could tell that she and Bones were getting along very well and that did make him happy.

"Well, ok Sarah I will see you later." Brennan said. She then walked down off of the platform with Booth.

As they walked outside Booth took Bones' hand.

"Booth?" Bones looked at Booth with some suspicion.

"Bones?"

"I like your sister. She is extremely smart and quite funny. And I must say, Hodgins was right… she does smell extremely similar to the beach. She is also very pragmatic. I like that about her." Bones smiled at Booth.

"I don't know where she gets that from… I've told you about my dad and the best I can remember is her mom was wishy washy. I can tell Sarah's not like either of them."

"Neither are you Booth… you are not like your father." Booth knew that Bones was right. She knew he was debating with himself. An internal debate that only he could know.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Bones was genuinely confused.

"You know… about the baby."

"No, Booth, I did not because I figured since she is your sister you would like to tell her besides… she is very smart she probably already knows. I'm three months along which means that I am beginning to show therefore it is not as hidden as it once was."

Booth took his free hand to rub it over his face. "How long is she staying with you?"

"Oh, Sarah said she only needed maybe two weeks tops then she would be out of my hair… whatever that means." Bones said. Booth smiled at her.

They walked into the diner and sat in their normal spot by the window. They ate having small talk about work and their usual banter. Booth was happy that Bones and Sarah got along so well and he knew that sooner or later he had to talk to Sarah. He would when he was ready…

"Booth? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Bones." Booth smiled at her.

"Well another question I guess… did you ever find out why Sarah's mom left her with your father and mom?" Bones asked with a concern look on her face.

"We never found that out… but I think that Sarah assumes she is dead." Booth said. "I personally think that that is the best assumption. Sarah's always been extremely bright."

"How did your mom feel having to raise a child that was not her own biological child? It must have been very difficult at first."

"When ever Sarah first came to our house my mom couldn't look at her… she wouldn't talk to her or even acknowledge the fact that she was there. After my father left it got worse for a while… but on Sarah's 5th birthday she walked into the kitchen where my mom was going on about her everyday business… laundry, cooking, ya know… and Sarah walked into the kitchen and pulled a chair right over next to Mom and watched her. She never said a word, she never bothered Mom. About an hour into this she looks at my Mom and says 'you know what Mrs. Booth, it's my birthday today.' My mom felt terrible because she had never even thought to know when Sarah's birthday was and at 5 years old Sarah goes 'it's ok if you forgot. I know you don't really like me so you don't have to get me anything but if you could maybe make me a birthday cake I would greatly appreciate it. I've never had birthday cake.' Her own mother never celebrated her own daughter's birthday. From then on you would have thought that birthdays in our house was like Christmas or Thanksgiving… they were made into such big deals… after that my mom let Sarah start calling her Mom and they were so close. I mean they did everything together. While Jared and I spent our time with Pops, Sarah was glued to my mom." Booth felt like that had been a million years ago but sitting there, telling Bones the story of Sarah, made him feel as though it had just happened yesterday.

"That was a good story Booth. I liked it." Bones said. She smiled shyly at Booth.

"Yeah, I just wish that I had gotten to know her better when she was little, ya know? But I was so mad at her… I blamed her for everything. She never deserved that…"

"Booth? Why don't we head home… and on top of that we won't bring up anymore on the past. And besides… these pregnancy hormones are making me very, very aroused." Bones said. She smiled at him and he laughed at her. They stood and walked out of the diner. Booth drove them to Bones' apartment.

When they walked into Bones' apartment, they found Sarah asleep on the couch. She had fallen asleep going through many unidentified bodies that were stored in the "Bone Room" at the Jeffersonian. Booth couldn't help but smile at his younger sister. Her glasses had slid down her nose during her sleep and the file she had been reading had slowly begun sliding down her lap.

"Don't wake her Booth… come on let's just go to bed… Cam was right. She is going to be a great assistant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Booths in a Room Chapter 4**

Booth and Brennan woke up the next morning to the smells and sounds of breakfast being cooked. Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek then pushed himself out of bed and he walked into the kitchen where he found Sarah cooking omelets. Bones got out of bed and then walked into the bathroom where she got into the shower. Booth walked into the hall that leads to the kitchen. He stopped just short of the kitchen. He watched Sarah for a second then…

"Good morning. You, uh… making breakfast?" Booth spoke up. Sarah startled at the sound of his voice then turned towards him.

"Well hey! Yeah… breakfast is the meal of champions. Would you and Brennan like some?" Sarah said flipping the omelet.

"I would love an omelet. So did you sleep on the couch all night?" Booth asked. He was trying to keep the conversation light.

"Uh… yeah. Last night I was filing the files on the Bone that Brennan and I went through yesterday and I noticed these old unsolved cases… I mean they are incredibly old cases that haven't been looked at in years. I figured I would start going through them to see what I could find ya know… since we don't have any murder cases going on today." Sarah during this little talk had cracked two eggs, whisked them and started cooking them on the stove. The siblings looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Sarah it smells great out here! What are you making?" Bones walked out wearing a bathrobe. Her hair wet from her shower.

"Well, I have omelets, oatmeal and some fresh fruit." Sarah said. "Oh, and some coffee."

"Oh coffee! I'd love some!" Bones got an excited smile on her face.

"Wait… Bones… aren't you uh, cutting back on the coffee for the time being?" Booth said eyeing Bones.

"Don't worry 'Papa Bear' I made Brennan decaf." Sarah smiled at the faces that Booth and Brennan gave her. "Guys… I have a doctorate and I'm very observant."

"But still how did you know?" Booth asked. He noticed that Brennan had shrugged it off and went to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Well when your boss has to go to the bathroom 4 times in 2 hours and then goes to her office for a break to have a snack and comes back smelling oddly of pickles and chocolate you sort of put the pieces together." Sarah smiled at the couple sitting in front of her.

"So, what time did you get up this morning? You had to have been up for quite some time to make all this food and shower and what not…" Booth said changing the subject so that he didn't have to go any further into the private subject that they had just touched on.

"Well, I got up at five and went for a run then came back and showered then started breakfast and now I am talking to you two." Sarah laughed. "So… are we going to have a case today or what?"

"We will just have to wait and see." Booth smiled at his younger sister.

"Alright!" Sarah said handing Brennan a bowl of oatmeal. She then placed an omelet in front of Booth. She then picked up her coffee mug and walked over to the sink. She then washed the dishes she had used. "Ok, I'm off to work! Come get me if you need me!" Sarah picked up her brief case and walked out of the front door.

"I could get used to Sarah living with you… I mean she just made us a homemade breakfast!" Booth said giddily.

"It was very good I must say. Maybe she should consider staying with me longer." Bones said taking a bite of oatmeal.

"B-but for not too long…" Booth said.

"Oh… are you worried that she will stay for too long there for inhibiting us from living together in the future." Bones smiled at Booth. "Ok I'm going to go get ready for work. And you should too." Brennan then got up and walked into the bedroom to get ready.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was after lunch when Booth came into the Jeffersonian to let Brennan know that they had a case. After speaking with Brennan he went to Sarah's office to let her know to be ready to stay at the Jeffersonian late. She laughed at him and told him that she really had nowhere else to be. He couldn't help but laugh at her sarcasm. Booth then went back to get Bones from her office and take her to the crime scene.

"Your sister is an amazing anthropologist. She is very thorough and very precise. She is also a wonderful assistant. I have barely had to lift a finger on the bones that we need identified by the end of the month. She's done them all. And you saw her last night, she took home the work she didn't finish… I find it remarkable and refreshing." Bones then looked out the window. She watched as the scenery outside zoomed past them. "What kind of case is this?" She didn't look at Booth this time when she spoke. She was too busy thinking about the flips her stomach was doing. Bones' morning sickness hadn't been too bad but ever since she had found out about the case she was not feeling too hot.

"A body was found in the reflecting pool of the Washington monument. And since my… partner is the best in town… they called us." Booth answered.

"How was it discovered? Why would someone put body in there… it's not deep enough to hide a body well enough and on top of that I don't believe that there are enough organisms in the reflecting pool to help along with decomposition. You know such as ichthyoids." Bones let the fact that he called her only his partner. She didn't want to go into that right now.

"Why do you do that?" Booth asked smiling.

"Do what?"

"What you said… I know that ichthyoids mean fish but why couldn't you say fish. It would be a lot easier if you said fish?" Booth said. "Come one Bones, I know how smart you are you don't have to make sure I know 20 times a day?"

"Booth, why are you getting so angry with me? All I said was the word ichthyoids and you are getting snappy at me." Bones asked, she was confused at his sudden outrage.

"Bones, I'm not even close to snappy with you I was just asking why you couldn't say fish? It's a shorter word… less to say, ya know?"

Bones looked at Booth and gave thought to giving a retort but as soon as she opened it she closed it, deciding to ignore what he was trying to say. She looked out the window again. The scenery of D.C. zoomed by. Once they pulled into the parking lot of the Washington Memorial the two got out of Booth's car. Bones followed Booth by a few steps. They walked towards the scene. Booth pulled out his badge and they walked under the yellow that surrounded the area of the reflecting pool where the body was located. Booth helped Bones down into the pool.

Bones did her first account of the remains. She could tell that they had not been there very long; 1 to 2 days tops. The body was still much too fleshy for Brennan's liking. From the bones she could see she could tell that the victim had had their arm broken at around age 6 or 7. The skin that was supposed to cover the uncovered bone seemed to have been cut out with great precision.

After about 3 hours out in the hot D.C. summer sun the pair were back into Booth's truck and headed back to the Jeffersonian. They had decided to drop the body and "dirt" off and call it a night. Once they were back at the lab they found Sarah and Angela on the platform waiting on the remains. Sarah was drinking coffee out of a Jeffersonian coffee mug while Angela was chewing on her right pinkie nail. They were talking and laughing but they stopped when Booth and Brennan walked in.

"You two have the body or is it just a party of 2?" Sarah asked setting her coffee down on one of the desks on the platform.

"It's on the way… What are you two giggling about?" Booth asked as the pair came up the stairs of the platform.

"Oh nothing Seeley. Girl talk. If I remembered correctly you would probably be too embarrassed to hear about it anyways so-" Sarah said smiling at her brother.

"Yeah you are right… I could do without hearing anything about my little sister's social life." Booth said wincing at the thought.

"We were only discussing that we needed to find Sarah a man. Nothing more big brother." Angela laughed at Booth who had rolled his eyes and walked to the other end of the platform.

"Sarah would benefit from a good sexual partner who had great stamina. I mean you are in wonderful physical shape which means that if your sexual partner was in wonderful physical shape, sexual intercourse would be quite enjoyable for the both of you." Brennan said in her matter of fact voice. She smiled at Sarah and Angela. Booth rubbed his face with his hands. He really hated openly talking about sex but her really hated listening to his sister talk about it with Bones and Angela.

"Guys… I really do not need to hear this." Booth said. He always hated it when the Bones and Angela talked about sex. But now, his little sister was in on it too now which really annoyed him.

"Ok so what kind of case do we having coming in?" Sarah asked. She tapped her nails against the table.

"It is a body that was dumped into the reflecting pool at the Washington monument. She hasn't been there any longer than 2 days. Pieces of her flesh have been cut away using some sort of knife or straight edge blade. Booth and I decided that since it is getting later in the day we should bring the body in and then call it a day." Bones said just as the body and 'slime' was being brought in.

"Wow… your hormones must be going haywire. I've never heard you say we can wait to start on a case till the next day." Angela laughed at her own comment and Bones gave her best friend her signature confused look.

"It does seem that my hormones and feelings have been making me do things that I am unable to fully explain." Bones said. Angela and Booth smirked at her.

"Alright Bones let's get you home." Booth said as he leaned in to kiss Bones on the cheek.


End file.
